A study is made of self-help aftercare groups of formerly addicted clients in two cities: Boston and Hong Kong. Data are collected on social rehabilitation, entry and integration into the larger community, and cross-cultural issues. In Boston, clients are drawn from methadone programs, and in Hong Kong, they come from short-term maintenance and detoxification programs.